Walking On Water
by Caspre
Summary: Toph and Katara have had yet another fight, but Aang is always there to cheer Katara up...Kataang..x If you wanna read my other Kataang stories, just find them on my profile! ]


Hey there guys, this is like my third Avatar FanFic and I don't seem to be able to stop writing them...if you wanna read the others just click on my name and find them on my profile! Also, I put on a kataang story but no one seems to have read it. It's my best one and took me ages and so much effort so PLEASE read it! It's called "A Breath Cut Short: Aang..My Immortal? Cheesy Title but it's ok! The only two reviews I got was one that was a bit snippy and reminding me of rules etc..and the other was just a loada spoilers for the upcoming avatar episodes..so don't read the spoiler one! Hope you enjoy this.. good ol' Kataang eh?

"Toph!"

But nothing could stop the moody earth bender from stomping off and punching a little hollow in the cliff face for her to hide in, like the cowardly person she really was deep down inside. I sniffed, irritated and stormed off in the opposite direction, towards the large pool of water we had taken camp by. We had both taken refuge in our elements.

"Katara?" A small voice came from behind me. I melted instantly.

"Yes, Aang?" I replied, my voice less strained and my forehead relaxed.

"Do you want me to show you a water bending trick I made up?"

I turned to him and smiled.

"That would be nice."

He bowed politely and took a step forward. I watched him inhale and exhale steadily, preparing himself. Tentatively, he put out a foot, streaked with a blue ribbon and placed his toe on the surface of the water. Immediately, I saw the water react, but I doubt anybody but trained water benders like Aang and I would've been able to spot it. Purposefully, he let his whole foot press against the surface of the pool and his it did not sink through. I smiled, knowing where this was going. Soon enough, my student was walking across the water, like a prodigy, laughing joyfully and splashing Sokka, who spluttered in indignation and tried to dry himself on Momo. The Lemu simply jumped onto his scalp and nearly uprooted his wolf's tail.

I never laughed more than when I was with Aang. I clutched my sides, and when I had recovered, I tried this trick myself. It was more difficult than I had foreseen it, so I tried to move quickly across the surface, dipping slightly, my toes meeting the cool world underwater briefly. I stumbled but before I knew what was happening, Aang had grabbed my hand.

It was innocent, but it still made me feel as if I was on fire. I held on tight and my eyes met his. We held each other's gaze for a while, standing in the middle of a pond as Sokka stumbled to a fro with Momo still enjoying his ride way, way in the background. Aang smiled softly, and as I watched him, I felt something cold on my feet and solidity, as if I was on ground again. I looked down and saw my feet trapped by frozen water. I heard his charming but mischievous laugh as I gasped in shock.

I sent arrows of water half-heartedly his way and as I expected, he deflected them effortlessly. He had skated away from me by now, using ice as his carrier, not the tepid water like before. Sokka was watching (Momo was sitting on his head), a little sulkily as his eyes followed the spears of water I was shooting after Aang. With a fast movement of my arms, I shot a water whip at his ankle, and pulled.

A gasp, a tumble, a splash. It was my turn to laugh.

Aang emerged, spluttering before lifting himself into the air and landing softly on land, his eyes bright. No one was laughing more than Sokka.

"Way to go! Yeah, MAN! That was-"he realized then that he had lost his composure, "Cool." He finished simply, and went back to looking indifferent and "cool", but failed, because Momo was still perched on his head. Sokka shot him an upwards glare. Those two had always had a love hate relationship. Momo loved Sokka, but Sokka seemed to hate Momo, or so he tried to insist. I chuckled to myself as I returned the ice clutching my ankles to normal, which was very stupid; I ended up plunging down into the depths myself.

As I broke through the surface again, gasping for breath and pushing my sopping wet hair out of my face, I was met with the sound of laughter, not just the voices of the boys, but a sweet but slightly mocking cackle. I blinked the water off of my lashes that had been obscuring my vision and saw Toph standing there; having forgot our argument, and holding her sides from laughter. She wiped her eyes, and kicked the earth, raising me up out of the water so I could find something to stand on.

I smiled shyly as I wrung out my sopping wet hair.

"Thanks, Toph."

"No problem, I'll leave Aang to dry you off though, I've been practicing this technique, because living with two water benders means it's easy to get wet around here, but I might squish-"

But her last words didn't reach me, because Aang had already sent a curtain of air towards me, and all I could hear for a few moments was FWAOF!

"Thanks Aang," I said, shooting him a dazzling smile, before stepping out onto the water once again.

"_Thanks, Aang._" Toph and Sokka mimicked in unison, their voices stretched into bizarre impersonations of me. I simply raised an eyebrow, and brought up some water to float beside me to show my threat.

"In case you're wandering..." Sokka began to whisper to Toph.

"I_know _she's holding up water!" Toph snapped, folding her arms and pulling a face at him, "I know your sister better than you think! There's just one thing I'm not so sure about her..."

I clenched my fists, steeling myself for another attack. Obviously I didn't know Toph as well as I thought, because:

"Does she accept apologies?" The earth bender smiled coyly, her head bowed.

Relaxing, I smiled again and created an icy path to land. I walked towards her and hugged her hard.

"Of course I do!" I breathed into her sensitive ears, "I'm sorry too, Toph."

"Well since everything's all about the peace and harmony now- wait, Aang, you had nothing to _do_with this! What happened to you Avatorial Responsibilities?" Sokka demanded, pointing a little rudely at Aang in accusation.  
"Hey, who says I _didn't _do anything?" Aang objected, "Maybe my presence has-OOF!"

"Twinkle-toes, this was all mine and Katara's work; looks like the Avatar's lost his touch." Toph said with attitude, but she was grinning as Aang scrambled up from her punch, rubbing his arm, but still in good spirits.

"Well then, I guess you guys should take my place, although you're missing two elements I'm afraid."

"I think we could manage just fine, I can do _two_types of bending, and so can Toph! That adds up to four, Aang."

"She_is _right." Sokka added thoughtfully, "But I thought you weren't ever going to do blood-"

I held up my hand and silenced him. Ever since I had mastered the dark art I was very sensitive about anything to do with blood; the sight of it even made me squeamish.

"Aang doesn't know how to fire bend, and I'm never going to blood bend again." I said firmly, turning away to signify the end of the subject. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and knew it was Aang.

"I never want to fire bend again either." He said seriously, looking at me deep in the eyes, so deep that I nearly lost my footing. I tried to smile, but failed. Instead I laid my hand on top of his.

"You know I forgive you, and I'm sure you will eventually." I said quietly, the words for only him and me to hear. He shook his head solemnly.

"No. What if something like that happens again? I never want to hurt the person that I-"

His eyes widened as he stopped himself just in time. My cheeks flushed and my heart flew to my mouth. Was he really about to say what I-

"MOMO, FOR GOODNESS SAKE! THIS WOLF TAIL IS NOT A TOY!" Sokka shrieked, suddenly grabbing the Lemu and shaking him, one eye watching us. Even Toph looked intrigued, but caught on.

"YEAH! I mean, just because Twinkle-toes has no hair doesn't mean you can go mess around with someone else's!" She said indignantly, a little too loud and overdramatic, "What's wrong with mine anyway? I have a whole LOAD of hair and you never want to play with mine! Of course I didn't try to use you as a towel but-"

"Whose side are you on?" Sokka spat at her, but his face cleared to a blank expression, "You have hardly any hair! It's like...just a...blob!"

"WHAT!?" Toph said, seemingly enjoying herself now, and even Sokka was getting a bit carried away with his gestures and facial expressions. Toph's hair wasn't exactly the hottest discussion topic. Obviously, they were being their usual "tactful" selves by creating a distraction to the very awkward moment that had just happened. But what if that awkward moment could've lead to something. I admit I felt a little bit resentful to Toph and Sokka there, even if they were trying to help.

I rolled my eyes but felt saddened as Aang's hand left my shoulder. He was walking away when I left Toph and Sokka to perform to themselves and took his hand, like he did with mine on the water.

"I...do too." I whispered in his ear, shy and hot in the face.

His smile was beautiful in the setting sun as the Toph and Sokka show fizzled behind us. I knew they were watching but I didn't have any thoughts for them. I simply beamed at Aang and pulled him along with me for a long walk by his hand, which was still in mine.


End file.
